fukigen_na_mononokeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenko Fujiwara
|rōmaji = Fujiwara Zenko |race = Human |birthday = March 20 |age = 15 |gender = Female |height = 145cm |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |status = Alive |occupation = Student |class = Class 1-? |allies = Hanae Ashiya |family = Tatsuma Fujiwara (father) Unnamed Mother |manga_debut = Chapter 5 |anime_debut = Episode 3 |japvoice = Ayahi Takagaki |engvoice = Dani Chambers |title1 = Zenko Fujiwara |blood_type = O |best_classes = Japanese History |worst_classes = Art |favorite_food = Udon }}Zenko Fujiwara ( , Fujiwara Zenko) is a schoolmate of Hanae Ashiya and Haruitsuki Abeno. She is also the daughter of Tatsuma Fujiwara, a High Priest of Seiryuji temple. Appearance Zenko is rather short for her age, with Hanae easily towering over her and mistakenly taking her for a grade school student. She has short brown hair and eyes, with her fringe covering her forehead. She is first seen in casual clothes but eventually goes to Hanae's and Haruitsuki's school, thus, wearing the standard girls school uniform. Personality She first seen cold and distant. She refuses to believe Hanae when he mentions that he could help her father, but eventually decides to trust him. After Hanae has helped her father, she is seen a bit more open about her emotions. It is implied that she is a studious student, as she tells Yahiko they won't play with him until after school is over, despite him threatening not to take the mark off her arm when they first met. Zenko is also shown to be a little blunt. Abilities Zenko has the ability to see yokai after Yahiko bit her. Relationships Hanae Ashiya Zenko first met Hanae when he came out of the storage of her family's temple. She found him suspicious and wanted to call the police. After hearing Hanae's explanation, she refuses to believe him but decides to trust him as she wanted her father back to normal. When Hanae was helping her to clean up the garden, he told her of him wanting to take over his mother's flower shop and how she rejects his offer in order for him to chose his own path, she realizes the true meaning of her father's words and cries. After Hanae left, she wishes to see Hanae again, much to her father's chagrin. Yahiko Zenko met Yahiko and was bitten by him in order to force Hanae and Haruitsuki into playing hide and seek with him. He wanted to play with them immediately but was stopped by Zenko, saying that they have class. They ended up playing hide and seek at a graveyard near Zenko's temple. After Haruitsuki forced Yahiko into apologizing to Zenko for putting a seal on her, Zenko said that as punishment, Yahiko will have to help out at her temple. Yahiko likes it when Zenko brushes his fur in his fox form. Zenko is fond of Yahiko. She often rewards him wih his favourite snack whenever he did the temple work. Trivia * Zenko was born on a vernal equinox while Hanae was born on a winter solstice and Haruitsuki on a summer solstice. * Her responses are always short and blunt, such as “Yeah” or “Got it”. * Zenko likes doing temple work and taking care of Yahiko while she dislikes being treated as something small. * Zenko's best class is Japanese History while her worst class is Art. * Zenko's favorite food is udon while her least favorite food are shiitake mushrooms but she will still eat them all. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female